My Little Angel
by Moongirl12121
Summary: Warning: This story is dark, so no flames. Unrequited RussiaxLatvia. AU That day, that week... those months. Everything about me changed. I found love, I killed for him. What did he do? He ran, I killed the bastards that had been tormenting him for years, and he ran from me in horror and fear. I don't regret what I did. At least he can live in peace now. This is our story. R


**A/N: This is a little one-shot that I wrote for a friend.**

**Happy birthday LAWL!**

**The whole thing looks better in a different font but whatever.**

**Yes Katyusha is Deaf in this story. Why? I felt like it, sorry I'm taking ASL as my foreign language so I've been adding in sign. Now to anyone that knows sign language, I know that isn't GLOSS, but in my class we're reading the book Of Sound Mind, where this kid has Deaf parents and that's how they did it. So I do know what I'm doing XD.**

**ENJOY**

* * *

That day, that week... those months.

Everything about me changed. I found love, I killed for him. What did he do? He ran, I killed the bastards that had been tormenting and molesting him for years, and he ran from me in horror and fear.

I don't regret what I did. At least he can live in peace now.

This is our story.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Ravis?" I called, watching as the small boy flinched, before looking up into my eyes and smiling nervously.

"H-hello Mr. Braginski..." he trembled.

Why did he have that habit? Of calling me 'Mr.'? I was only a year older than him. But he was so smart that he had skipped a grade, so that's how he was sitting next to me in AP Human Geography in our senior year.

I merely smiled though, and said; "Please Ravis, I told you to call me Ivan. We are friends da?"

That's right, I forgot to tell you, I'm Russian. Big, tall, and feared by over half of my senior class, and probably by a few of the teachers too. My pale platinum blonde hair and violet eyes would have branded me foreign anyway, but Russian was usually used as a curse towards me.

He flinched again, "S-sorry I-Ivan!" he stumbled.

I kept smiling, hoping to reassure him that everything was okay. The bell rang, and he bolted out of his seat. I grasped his wrist and he yelped, terror on his face.

I frowned, releasing him. "I just... wanted to hold your books..." I told him, which was the truth. He was only about 5' 2'', while I was a towering 6' 10'', not to mention big-boned. His fragile body usually struggled under so much weight.

I'm explaining too much aren't I? Well let's get on with the story...

"O-oh... J-jā... you can." he said nervously, looking around, his beautiful eyes darting from place to place, never settling on a destination.

"You are okay da?" I asked, taking up his books and walking up the row, out the door, and down the hall with him trailing behind.

"What? Oh of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" he asked, his voice almost desperate.

I turned on him, the abrupt stop causing him to squeak in fear. I saw how his eyes noticed my frame and how tall I was, and the fact that I was scary tall and towering over him with probably one of my infamous scary faces.

"Sorry..." I muttered, leaning down. "I don't believe you Ravis. You don't seem okay. What's wrong?" I asked, truly concerned.

I wasn't expecting his reply.

Instead of words, he punched my gut, causing me to double-over, while my hands loosened and he grabbed his books; making a run for it like I was going to hurt him.

I stared after him, my violet eyes wide in shock.

A teacher came hurrying up to me. "Are you alright? I'll have him put in detention-"

I cut her off, "Nyet, I was being rude and wouldn't give him his books. Don't punish him please." I asked nicely, giving her my best creepy-innocence smile.

She turned green and backed off, "If you say so Mr. Braginski..."

"Da." I replied, going to my next class.

All throughout the day I watched him, seeing how after one of his classes he was limping. As soon as the bell rang for the last period of the day, I stalked over to him, looming over his desk.

"I wish to talk with you da? I can take your things." I said, leaving no room for argument as I snatched up his books and bag, striding out of the room.

He had no choice but to follow, begging me all the while not to do this, and that he needed to be somewhere. He wouldn't tell me where or why though so I ignored him until we got to my house and I opened the door wide, inviting him in first.

Ravis looked nervous as usual, but went inside, shivering at the cold temperature we kept it at, even in winter. Nothing was better than a fire, so why not have one year round?

"Why is it... s-so c-c-cold?" he asked, shaking as he waited for me to take off my shoes before he did the same.

"We like to have a fire going year round, so we keep it very cold. It doesn't bother us much." I explained, striding to the fireplace to light a new fire.

He stood nervously nearby, his hands wringing on his shirt.

"Why so nervous?" I asked, the fire already starting.

He jumped, but made no reply. His small form was almost curled in on itself. His blue eyes wide with fear.

I scooped him up. He let out a strangled yelp, tightening into a tiny ball. Sitting down on the couch I nuzzled his soft hair. It was the color of honey, with the texture of those fuzzy blankets you get out around Christmas time.

"You are so scared da? Why?" I asked, trapping him in my gentle and warm embrace.

He was shaking badly, "P-please... Ivan let me g-go..." he stammered out, tears leaking down his cheeks.

I was shocked, what had made him so scared that he couldn't tell me? I leaned forward, kissing away his tears, lapping up the salty water.

Ravis didn't flinch, he was shocked too. "I-Ivan?" he asked, turning to look at me.

"Da?"

"Please... you're h-hurting me..." he murmured, gently tugging away.

I masked my hurt like I do everything else; with a smile of innocence. "Sorry," I whispered, loosening my hold. "Better?" he still wouldn't be able to squirm out of my embrace, but he wasn't flush against my chest anymore, which had been a little flustering.

He nodded, his face beet red.

"Пожалуйста, скажите мне, что неверно." I asked him again, burying my face in his neck. **(A/N: "Please tell me what is wrong.")**

"I... I can't Ivan..." he squeaked.

It seemed like another dead-end answer, but I knew better. He knew how I had grown up. Running, hitting, avoiding. Until my sisters' found me and wiped my slate clean. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell me, he was under threat. He wasn't _allowed _to tell me what was wrong. For fear of pain I guessed.

"I'll hurt them, tell me who they are Ravis, no one can touch you but me!" I growled, my vision blurring. Something inside purred, and by the way Ravis flinched away, either he heard it, or it was showing its face.

For those of you confused, seeing as I just announced no one could touch him but me, allow me to elaborate. I protect my own. He talked to me when others shunned my scary features, and aura. He welcomed me, and his friends tentatively did the same. Whatever his reason, when he did, I knew that I would return the favor and help him whenever he needed it.

"Please Ivan I can't!" He shrieked, desperately trying to struggle out of my arms, as if he saw something...

My head whirled to the window, fast enough to see a dark shape disappearing into the bushes and then across my yard to the street.

Sweet anger began to blur my senses while at the same time heightening them. "That man?" I asked, vaguely.

Ravis squeaked again, but nodded, shaking badly. In this state he knew what I was going to do, and more importantly, what I was capable of.

"Thank you Ravis. Your safety is what matters. I'm sorry but... Natalya!" I called, I knew she was home, she was always home before I was. Creepy, but it had its uses.

She came stalking out from behind the couch. "Fine!" she barked, scooping Ravis up and whisking him up to her room.

I stood, grabbing my old jacket, jam-packed with concealed weapons that not even a dog could find. "This should be fun." I murmured gleefully, running out into the darkening night.

I searched for weeks, my anger only growing as each passing day rendered nothing but disappointment.

I stumbled inside after another failed search. Natalya was waiting for me, barely concealed rage on her pretty face.

"Vanya, I forbid you to keep going like this! Search at least every other night! Without sleep you are probably fucking up clues anyway!" she ranted, grabbing my shoulders and forcing me upstairs and to my bed.

"I will not stop Natalya." I sighed. This wasn't the first time, it wouldn't be the last.

She began to undress me, hissing at the bruises I got from the running.

"This doesn't help your hemophilia..." she muttered angrily, kissing each one. She grabbed a new shirt and some sleeping pants.

"I have school Natalya..." I argued.

"Not today moron, it's Saturday. You're sleeping, I don't care if you want to keep searching, I'll Elizabeta over and she'll knock you out with her frying pan. Ravis will be here in an hour, so at least sleep til then!" she yelled, hitting me affectionately over the head.

I smiled. She could always cheer me up in my darkest moods. "Fine." I relented, allowing her to win this one.

She glared. "If you sneak out I'll kick your ass." she snarled.

I laughed, lying down in only my boxers, ignoring the shirt and pants she offered. She huffed but left, and I slumbered.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Waking up is difficult, especially when you hadn't slept much in the past few weeks.

It wasn't surprising when I woke up again and it was Sunday morning. I had slept a full twenty-four hours. Very restful, but I was still angry with her.

I stormed downstairs, finding only Katyusha. She trembled, but signed, **She's been gone for a few hours. Since the dawn broke I believe.**

I glared at the ceiling, gripping the bridge of my nose. "Damn her." then I signed, **Do you know where she went at least?** Natalya doesn't do church, so most likely not there.

**She said something about meeting with friends, or I don't know. She was rushing about, and she wouldn't really pay attention to me.** Katyusha frowned, but put her hands down, turning away.

I sighed, going back upstairs to get dressed so I could hunt her down and then see Ravis, making sure he was okay.

I left soon after, my wonderful trench-coat covering my shoulders.

The day was chilly, of course it was almost winter so it was expected.

I dropped by Ravis' house. "Hello?"

A sharp cry was heard inside. I panicked and broke down the door, snarling when I saw Ravis on the floor, naked and bleeding, curled in on himself. As I ran to my precious one, a dark figure ran from the room, and out the back door.

I was torn, until Natalya shoved me aside, grabbing Ravis and scooping him up, running outside.

As soon as Natalya had appeared, I had run. Out the back door, over the fence. Running after that dark figure ahead.

**RAVIS' P.O.V.**

I was cold, the morning was cold in general.

I awoke relaxed, knowing Ivan would be awake and to see me today. One quick glance around my room, and I stood up, stretching luxuriously. It was such a relief to not have to deal with that awful pain anymore.

I got dressed, making sure my hair was combed for church.

I turned from my mirror, and left the bathroom, closing the door behind me. An unbearable stench clogged my nose. I started gagging.

"What... what the... *cough* hell?" I gagged, turning around sharply at the soft touch on my shoulder.

"Hello Ravis."

I screamed. That man. That man from my nightmares. That man that Ivan had promised to keep away from me. That man that had hurt me as he said he loved me.

He grabbed my mouth, silencing me effectively. I stopped, I didn't even struggle. It had been so long, he must be insane by now with want. How had he restrained himself?

"I'm going to fuck you senseless." Sadiq growled, grinning like a kid on Christmas.

"P-please... don't..." I begged, he couldn't hear me though, his eyes were glazed over, and he knew I couldn't do anything to stop him.

He took me downstairs, throwing my body on the couch. I winced, but didn't move to get up. He might not get as angry if I don't resist.

"Good bitch, submissive as you were." Sadiq howled, tearing away my clothing, then stripping off his own.

I whimpered, wishing Ivan would get here in time, but knowing he probably wouldn't.

"That idiot commie won't be here to save you this time bitch." Sadiq commented, grabbing me and spreading my legs, pressing in two fingers.

I screamed, pain worse than I remembered. _'Hopefully Sadiq doesn't have one of his... oh no.' _I began to struggle frantically when I saw him pull out a large dildo machine. He had hogtied me, and was howling with laughter at my fear.

"Oh so you do remember this old thing?" he chortled. "Good, then you can also remember the pleasure you got from it you whore."

Tears pooled in my eyes as he positioned it, the head of the extra large dildo touching my entrance. Sadiq was scissoring my entrance, and then added a third finger, causing me to arch and scream.

"Like that? Oh and your spot is here right?" he asked, fingers digging in painfully to a very tender, and not at all prostate spot on my walls.

I screamed higher, tears flowing down my face. "IVAN!" I screamed, knowing he wouldn't be able to hear me.

A sharp slap to the face shut me up.

"Don't you ever fucking say that fucking commie's name ever!" he yelled, thrusting in his own dick a few times to get the message across.

It hurt.

It was painful.

It bled.

After a few thrusts of his dick, he took himself out and replaced it with his fist, fisting me until I had gone limp and numb from the pain. He couldn't make me feel good. Even if I jizzed I felt no pleasure behind it. I felt nothing but relief that it was over for now.

It hurt.

It was painful.

It bled.

Then after he was satisfied that I was stretched enough, he opened his hand inside me, giving my ass one last gouge of his nails and fingers before dragging it out, and inching the machine closer.

I whimpered again, seeing him reach for the control pad. It would be agonizing. And Sadiq wouldn't stop the machine until he had cummed three times. Either by watching and stroking himself, or thrusting his dick down my throat.

"Sadiq please... don't do this!" I plead, one last try.

"Sorry bitch, I make the rules, not you." Sadiq grinned, turning the machine on.

I screamed, tightening my walls so as not to let it in. Not this time!

My victory was short-lived, as he merely stopped the machine, shoved his hand back in there and started pumping it again, then, shoving his other hand in, stretching me until even he could see the blood running out of my ass. As he held it open for the dildo, he hit the switch to turn it on.

It hurt so much, and my body was screaming at me. He removed his hands when the machine got going, and it was too deeply inside of me for my ass to merely tighten and push out. He increased the speed every ten minutes, until I was screaming from the agony of his speed.

"PLEASE STOP!" I cried, cumming again. I was tired, and pretty sure that cum wouldn't come out of my dick for months at this rate.

"No!" he snarled, yanking me up further so the machine was penetrating me even more deeply.

I screamed higher, hating myself and my life. Even when he had gotten into a rhythm it was never this bad.

He gripped the base of my cock, jerking me off too roughly.

Why couldn't he be gentle like Ivan? Sure Ivan hadn't ever touched me intimately, but he had never touched me in any way that was painful.

I think I blacked out for a while, because the next thing I knew, Ivan came running through the door, the machine was gone, and Sadiq had thrown me to the ground.

I saw Ivan hesitate, his eyes agonized with his decision. He didn't want to leave me, but he had to catch Sadiq so it wouldn't happen again.

I was about to say something, my mouth was open, when Natalya burst in, scooping me off the ground and cradling my small body to her chest, throwing a look over her shoulder as she fled the house, taking me back to her own.

**IVAN'S P.O.V.**

Wind whistled past my head as I chased that bastard.

I now had a face, and a body type. After seeing him, I realized that I had seen him around Ravis before, even when I was hunting him.

Stupid!

How could I not see it? How could I not protect the one thing I had sworn on? Why was I such a failure?

I was catching up to him, and with a shock, I saw where we were. In front of my own house and about to enter the back yard.

"No." I snarled, picking up speed, my water pipe out and swinging.

It connected with his back as he flew over my fence.

I calmly opened the gate, letting it swing shut behind me, knowing he wouldn't be able to move.

"So, you are the ублюдок that has been hurting my детеныш. You shall pay for every bit of it." I growled happily, seeing his defiant expression. **(A/N: Bastard, and little one)**

"You are the one that has been interfering with my sevgili! My friends are not happy about that, seeing as the longer I go without him, the crankier I get!" The Turkish man smirked, then tried to stand, a sharp pang of pain flashing across his face. "What did you do to me?" he growled. **(A/N: dear)**

"Cracked your spinal cord, if you survive and it heals right, you _might _be able to walk again; eventually." I smiled, crouching down in front of him. "I can see your friends hiding in the trees, and yes, I will kill all of them.

"No!"

All around people jumped out of the tree and bushes and other plants around my backyard.

I began to laugh, swinging my pipe around so it narrowly missed their heads, so it rested on my shoulder and neck. "Well then. This should be fun." my laughter turned insane, my vision turned red.

Three attacked at once, and I swung around, sweeping the first one's feet out from under him, bringing my pipe down across the neck of the second and punching the third in the face; all done in one fluid movement.

The one that was punched went flying across the yard, shaking my tree, causing a sniper to fall, breaking the gun.

I laughed louder, turning again and impaling a fourth with the pipe, leaving it in but also impaling it into the ground so he couldn't even get off it.

They kept coming.

I drew out two throwing knives, slitting the throats of the first two I had taken down.

Distantly I could hear the Turkish man yelling for them to leave, but they either couldn't hear, or didn't care.

I saw one man with shaggy brown hair crouching down to pick him up, and sent four longer knives into his back. The man stiffened, and the Turkish man screamed.

"HERACLES!" The cry was a wretch, a single note of agony.

_'Oh my,' _a distant voice in my head commented, _'that man must have meant a lot to him. **Good**, now he shall know our suffering as our loved one was hurt.'_

I outright laughed, my other knives whizzing through the air. One by one they all dropped. Either dead or dying, except the Turkish man.

I walked over to him, feeling the crunch of bone under my feet as I stalked closer.

This man had probably just watched all of his best friends and faithful followers slaughtered, with the man he loved lying in a pool of blood in front of him.

"How does it feel ублюдок? To have what you love damaged and ripped from you? Would you like to join him?" I asked, chuckling darkly as the man flinched, then looked up.

"Senin ölümün onları tüm en iyi olacaktır." he spoke, and I glared, knowing it to be an insult.

My hand stung, and his head had whipped to the side. I growled, "So I shall grant your wish!" I whirled around, grabbing my pipe from the impaled man, and whirling again, my trench coat billowing out around me. "You'll join your precious Heracles soon!" I growled, throwing the pipe like a javelin.

The Turkish man merely stared at the metal through his chest, as if he didn't really think it was there. "Wh-what?"

"IVAN!" It was Ravis, I turned in time to see a blur of brown before my chest exploded in agony.

I looked to see the offending item; it was an arrow. An arrow protruded from my chest, dangerously close to my heart. I saw a woman leap down from the roof, a bow in her hands. She sprinted over to where the Turkish man was, kneeling beside him and pulling out the pipe.

I snarled, lurching forward, my leg swung out, connecting with her temple. The woman's long brown hair covered her face, but I already knew who she was. Elizabeta, an old friend.

Natalya ran forward, touching Elizabeta's neck, shrinking back when the pulse was absent as I knew it would be. She looked at me and nodded, bowing her head.

I looked again to the door and saw Ravis struggling to get to us. I ran to him, pain throbbing in my chest. "Don't." I said, catching my маленький ангел.

He was sobbing, distraught. I scooped him up and brought him inside, my head feeling dizzy.

"Vanya, you must sit down so we can care for you." Natalya's voice broke through a haze that I hadn't realized had surrounded my mind. "Ravis is getting covered in blood, let him go Vanya." she insisted, so I released my arms, allowing them to fall to my side.

A weight left my lap that I didn't know was there, and a sweet angelic face entered my view.

"Ivan...!"

A few seconds later, and I couldn't make out anything at all.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Now you know my story.

I look down every day and see Ravis cursing me, hating me for what I did. For all the murders I had committed so he could be safe.

The other day a man came to me, asking why I didn't want to go inside.

I replied; "I don't really belong in there."

"Why not?"

"Because I murdered you."

After that the man left, dissolving into the white glow that surrounded the area. All except the dark purple flames encircling me.

Hopefully Ravis will meet me here, and then we can be together again.

My Ravis.

My маленький ангел.

* * *

**A/N: Yes Ivan died, yes it was unrequited RusLat, and yes it's depressing. I warned you in the summary, so don't complain.**


End file.
